


2BO is Evil. Boyd is Good. What is Gyro?

by selfdestructt



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dad gyro, Gen, found family perhaps, huey and fenton are briefly mentioned, i don’t know it’s a gyro character study i did while bored in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructt/pseuds/selfdestructt
Summary: small Gyro character study
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	2BO is Evil. Boyd is Good. What is Gyro?

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t proofread this or anything and it’s pretty all over the place

“Dad! Can we do something together?” 

Barely registering the voice of a certain highly intelligent AI child, _his _highly intelligent very real child, the scientist quickly muttered,  
“Not right now, I’m working.” __

__“But you’re always working.”_ _

__Gyro’s trance was broken, Boyd’s disappointed tone activated his fatherly instincts and partly shut down the work mindset he had been in.  
“What did- I- 2B-Boyd, what did you just say?”_ _

__“I said you’re always working.”_ _

__Damnit. This kids stupid, big, pleading eyes. They have a certain effect and they’re never shut off. Always bright eyed and curious, kind and hopeful, he couldn’t help but feel convicted every time those eyes landed on him. After all, he was a horrible parent, a horrible parent to a boy who so badly wanted him as part of his family again. The inventor wanted nothing more than to separate himself from these feelings, go back to the way things were before 2BO came back and flipped his life upside down, somehow improving it in the process._ _

__But then things would be back to lonely all nighters in the lab, without a child constantly glued to his hip, studying him, analyzing him, wanting so, so badly to be exactly like him. He had a special bond to Boyd. His first greatest failure, his first biggest success._ _

__Labeled as a monster, a public menace, a nutcase. He eventually pushed all this down, lit it and burned it. He was Gyro Gearloose, brilliant, one of a kind, unashamedly deranged, the greatest scientist in the city of Duckburg, who was just wildly misunderstood. All because he built this disgusting machine named 2BO.  
But no, Boyd was not 2BO; and 2BO was not Boyd.   
2BO was evil, 2BO was the corrupt machine, the unfeeling lifeless body of a definitely real boy being used for evil. 2BO was the screams of terrified citizens as they watched their city get demolished. _ _

__Boyd was not that. Boyd was the same kid he was when Gyro first activated his systems all those years in Tokyolk. Boyd was the innocent childishness, the curious voice asking genuinely if he was a real boy, to which Gyro responded truthfully, he definitely was._ _

__Pathetic, wasn’t it? Huey Duck had to be the one to cause Gyro to recall Boyd’s true core._ _

__He was naive and hopeful when he made 2BO. Only to let someone take advantage of him, and label 2BO and himself as the ones at fault._ _

__Gyro had changed since the attack._ _

__It wasn’t Boyd’s fault._ _

__It wasn’t Gyro’s fault._ _

__Gyro was wrong._ _

__Boyd is good._ _

__Gyro _was _good.___ _

____Boyd tried to mirror him, so desperately. The boy admired him more than anything, and he placed such blind trust in the cold, hardened man. And for what reason? What had he done to deserve it?_ _ _ _

____Called him an it, brought him back to his birth-city with the false pretense of fixing him, only to try to shut him down for good._ _ _ _

____Yet somehow, Boyd forgave him, whether he forgave himself for it or not. Miraculously, he had earned the title of ‘Dad’ to the young parrot._ _ _ _

____Gyro Gearloose would never abandon Boyd the way he did those years ago. It would absolutely destroy the kid, and Gyro would never do anything to hurt him, ever again. But wait, since when was he the kind of man to care about these things?_ _ _ _

____Turning around, the inventor picked Boyd up, and pulled him into a soft hug, a gesture the kid loved to receive from anyone close to him, especially his core creator._ _ _ _

____“I know, I know. My job is important, but so are you.”_ _ _ _

____Boyd pulled back to look at him with that familiar admiration.  
“I’m not mad. Do you remember in Tokyolk when we would watch anime? You would show me your favorites, we would watch movies together too, until Dr Akita would come back. Then you’d pretend to be running tests on me.” _ _ _ _

____He couldn’t say with pure honesty that he fully remembered that. A lot of the good memories with 2BO were crumbled up and swallowed after the attack, overshadowed by self hatred. Boyd had a way with randomly bringing up things from Tokyolk which Gyro had tried so desperately to get rid of.  
“I can’t say I do, but I remember trying to make you enjoy black licorice and coffee.” _ _ _ _

____“Yeah! I like black licorice. I hate coffee. It’s too bitter. I’ll only drink it the way Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera does, with a lot of sugar.”_ _ _ _

____“How he can stand drinking it like that, I will never understand.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, do you remember that time I wanted to watch Star Wars and you insisted we had to watch Battlestar Galactica instead? You thought it was better, and would argue with anyone who said they liked Star Wars more.”_ _ _ _

____“That... does not sound like me.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh yeah! The other day I told Manny the story of when I found out you played banjo!”_ _ _ _

____“You did what?! That information was confidential!”_ _ _ _

____“Well, Manny knows now, I’m sorry. It’s funny.”_ _ _ _

____“I will now effectively change the conversation, do you want to watch Battlestar Galactica?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah! Sounds fun! Can I invite Huey and Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera?”_ _ _ _

____“if you feel it’s necessary. Didn’t he tell you to call him Fenton?”_ _ _ _

____“I just wanna be polite.”_ _ _ _

____Boyd hugged him once again, as he ruffled his hair._ _ _ _

____If Boyd, Fenton, Scrooge, Della, Donald, all the kids and everyone else trusted him, perhaps he wasn’t so bad after all._ _ _ _


End file.
